This makes no sense!
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Clark makes a shocking and funny dicovery.. well, he is an alien. very stupid hope you like


This makes no sense!  
Note- Don't take anything seriously here. In fact, this is very stupid but I just had to write it defiantly not my best so don't judge me only on this. Anyways hope u enjoy!  
(Clark sits at the table eating fries, he is dipping them in cream cheese. His father comes down the stairs)  
  
Jonathan- Good morning Clark  
  
Clark- morning, dad  
  
(Jonathan looks over)  
  
Jonathan- what are you eating?  
  
Clark- Fries dipped in cream cheese, I know it sounds weird but I just woke up with a craving for it  
  
Jonathan- well, I have to go work on the farm, I'll see you in the afternoon  
  
Clark- O.K.  
  
(Pete goes into the school bathroom he hears someone throwing up)  
  
Pete- are you OK man?  
  
Clark- Pete, it's me!  
  
(Clark comes out)  
  
Pete- Wait arent you immune to getting sick? Don't tell me your going to have a near death experience again!  
  
Clark- must have been something I ate  
  
Pete- Are you sure you're allright?  
  
Clark- yeah  
  
Pete- well c'mon lets go to class  
  
(Pete and Clark are sitting next to Lana and Chloe)  
  
Lana- Chloe, talk to me! please! I'm sorry that I looked through your pictures again!  
  
Clark- can't we all just get along?!!!!!  
  
(Lana and Chloe turn around shocked at Clark's sudden outburst)  
  
Chloe- Clark, are you OK?  
  
Clark- no, I am so tired of you two fighting all the time! Why can't you just be friends! there'd be no more wars if girls like you could just get along!  
  
Lana- Clark, are you feeling all right? You are not making any sense!  
  
Clark- Oh I'm the one not making any sense! You girls are always playing with my mind and I have had it! (crying) I hate you guys!  
  
(Clark runs out. Lana, Chloe and Pete are sitting there with their mouths open in complete shock over what happened)  
  
Chloe- uh....  
  
Lana- Um...  
  
Pete- OK.....  
  
(Pete goes into the bathroom were Clark is looking in the mirror)  
  
Pete- are you OK Clark? your outburst there freaked us all out  
  
Clark- I'm not OK..... I'm Pregnant!  
  
Pete- C'mon Clark don't be stupid your a guy!  
  
Clark- No, look!  
  
(He shows Pete the test that is blue)  
  
Pete- Clark this isent funny!  
  
Clark- how can you explain the weird cravings, vomiting and mood swings huh?  
  
Pete- Oh my God....  
  
(Scene to 2 months later, Clark walks inside his house carrying things in front of his stomach.)  
  
Martha- Clark I haven't seen you around much lately  
  
Clark- Well, I was studying.. (he stops) Ow my back hurts!  
  
Martha- I'll take the things upstairs  
  
Clark- no, I'm fine now  
  
Martha- don't be silly, let me do it.  
  
Clark- no!  
  
(He drops the box and Martha notices the bulge in Clark's shirt)  
  
Martha- oh my God! Clark lift up your shirt  
  
(Clark lifts it up revealing a pregnant stomach)  
  
Martha- oh... dear...God!  
  
(Martha faints)  
  
(Clark is talking to Jonathan and Martha)  
  
Clark- I don't know how it happened but it's there.. I think when he opened the ship...I guess your not the only one who is pregnant  
  
Jonathan- how could a guy be...pregnant  
  
Clark- well I'm an alien!  
  
Martha- OK if anybody asks .... we found it in a cornfield!  
  
Clark- what about me, I can't hide this forever  
  
Jonathan- You'll stay here  
  
Clark- (sudden moodswing) I can't take this anymore!!! I'm a human being! You can't keep me locked up forever!!  
  
(Clark runs up the stairs crying)  
  
Jonathan- great, I'm going to have to get that from both of you.  
  
Martha- shut up!  
  
(Clark runs into his bed, sobbing.)  
  
(Clark wakes up, totally weirded out)  
  
Clark- woah, OK, I'm very weirded out. I don't think I'm ever sleeping again  
  
(Clark goes downstairs. Martha is inside eating)  
  
Clark- Hey mom, what are you eating  
  
Martha- morning Clark, you'll think it is really gross but I just had a craving for it. I'm going to have to get use to being pregnant  
  
Clark- It isn't French fries and cream cheese is it?  
  
Martha- yeah how did you know?  
  
Clark- I have to get out of here!  
  
(Clark runs out, Martha looks after him, then shrugs and continues eating) 


End file.
